Hate, Love, & Destiny
by ScattereD59DreamS
Summary: And they both laid there wondering why they both hated each other when all they really wanted was to be TOGETHER ForEver. I mean, who can go wrong with D E S T I N Y? Sokai Kaiora SoraXKairi KairiXSora SxK KxS
1. L I F E

Hey this is my first story. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the story.

...

"YOU ARE** DEAD** MEAT!"

A flash of brown was seen as an angry red head pounded down the stairs of an enormous household that would coincidentally be mistaken for a mansion instead. Rattling noise could be heard as nearby furniture and ornaments were carelessly rattled off their respective counter tops.

"Sora you bastard!" the girl roared as she swiped a hand as to grab the recoiling mischievous teen she glared daggers at as he crouched his knees at a stance of caution, a smirk on his handsome features, ready to flee this battleground if any sort of movement was made by the beautiful red head girl who circled dangerously around the dismantled living room 'battleground'.

"Aw…come on Kai. I said I was sorry!" his smirk turned into a twisted smile as his opponent's deep violet piercing gaze lowered as did her frown.

"It's Kairi to you, you son of a—"her opponent swiftly brushed passed her, heading up the long fleet of stairs while cackling with laughter.

"What was that Kairi?" the youth questioned teasingly as he leaned over the handrail at the top of the staircase just to see her fuming.

"ARGHHH!!!" the read head whose eyes glistened with fury raced through the stairway just in time to find herself guarding the stairway before her opponent could make his retreat down the stairs _again_. He stood there blinking—and blinking, and then—"RARRR!!!" the red head charged but the brunette, just in time, turned around and ran to the nearest room with the girl so close, _so close_.

The brunette dived onto the bed with the red faced girl followed suite pouncing on top of him, practically _straddling _him! Her legs were planted on both of his sides while his wrists were firmly held down by her fierce grip like a prisoner held down by shackles.

"Say, Kairi. You know we're in a _pretty_ suggestive position here." He grinned at her.

The girl fiercely encircled her hands around his throat and started choking the soon-to-be-turning-blue-faced boy. She started to tug on his throat back-and-forth. The boy was still cackling and gasping as she held his throat at a vice-like grip.

"I. AM. GONNA. CHOKE. YOU. TO. DEATH," Her voice almost a whisper as she said through clenched teeth. Her grip tightened ten fold as the teen under her started to choke and writhe in his position.

"K-kairi…can't—b-breathe," he held her wrists as if to pry them off his already swollen throat. Kairi quickly let go of her death-grip as Sora's hand slowly slid from her wrist.

Shame instantly fell upon her as Sora sat up and started taking in deep breaths with her still on his lap. She patiently waited for him to regain his breath before she would beg her forgiveness but in a way of not really showing that she was begging because that was totally against her nature especially when she's going to be begging for _his_ forgiveness.

'_But that wouldn't be a problem right? After all, Sora is _that_ oblivious…'_she blushed when she noticed she was still sitting on his lap while he stared intently at her when she was in deep thought. She quickly slid off and took a seat beside him.

"I'm sorry I almost…uh…yeah," she couldn't find the right words to speak.

He glanced at her and smirked to himself and quickly hid the smirk with a frown as her eyes moved to look at him curiously, "Yeah, I'm sorry too that you didn't kill me yet!"

That's it.

"Fine, I take it back! Actually wait, I don't! I'm sorry you didn't die either!" her face turned into an all-to-familiar shade of red as she stomped out of the room they were in, which was Sora's room, and slammed the door. Hard.

Sora sighed when he heard Kairi's door shut just as loud as she had slammed his.

'_Idiot! You can't even have a decent conversation with her without arguing! And she even tried apologizing and you just blew her off!' _he blamed himself at his inconsiderate action and laid back down and grabbed a pillow over his face to groan in frustration.

There was a knock on his door as he heard a little grunting in the background along with a 'Go talk to him!'

The person behind the door knocked again causing Sora to groan again to show them that he's not going to move anytime soon.

"I'm coming in kid." a deep voice called as the door creaked open and revealed Sora's uncle, Leon.

Sora sighed and sat up as Leon took a seat next to him. There was a moment of silence hanging in the air, "Uh, your aunt sent me to talk to you."

Sora looked at his uncle with a raised eyebrow, "Uh, that's good to know?" he wasn't sure how he would answer that so why not question it?

"She's talking with Kairi right now."

"Oh."

"…"

"…So?"

"Be patient kid, I'm trying hard."

He couldn't help but grin at his uncle's _caring _antics…or at least his ability to _try_ caring, "You know, you could've just asked Rinoa if she could just talk to me instead if it's too hard for you."

He'd then go explaining about how men express their intention in a non-articulating manner because men are not ones to show their emotions, they chose to remain stoic and calm and then women will take their words and change it into a whole different meaning and they would therefore get offended and wish to rip their eyes out of the men's eye sockets or any other form of torture known to the female race. And I must say, there are a lot to choose from.

Sora blinked—and blinked some more.

"Uh…"

"In a simpler manner, Sora: They think that men are repulsive and rude especially when we're trying to be the opposite."

"Right…_trying_"

"So we're going to have to be our selves and not try to be someone else, alright?"

"Hn."

"Now come down for dinner. We're having lasagna." Leon got up from his seat and left the door open as he headed down stairs. Sora sighed and dragged himself towards the hallway and saw Kairi following Rinoa downstairs not even sparing a glance, heck not even a _glare_ at him. He sighed again and fell back, not wanting to walk too close behind her. He wasn't scared he was ashamed, ashamed he can't even mutter a single apology to his _cousin_. Didn't see that coming…

He has been staying with his aunt and uncle for _five _years and he was sixteen now. His parents have been really busy lately and he had no one to watch over him not that he couldn't watch over himself, no. If you were there in Sora's home, cough—mansion, when he 'accidentally' burned _water_ then you'd know why. So his aunt Rinoa and Uncle Squall (Squall: It's Leon!) decided that he should stay with them and one particular red head wasn't too ecstatic about that in the last two years. The first three was actually the best years of Kairi's life, as well as Sora's. The two were inseparable they became the best of friends and even wanted to sleep in the same bed together. So Leon and Rinoa decided to let them share a room. The two always felt a strong desire to be near each other even now, when they're sixteen and seething and have grown out of sharing a room. But they didn't _dare_ show their need to be close to one another.

Sora would lay down every night and stare at his ceiling questioning this feeling even wondering if Kairi was feeling it too.

Of course this special bond didn't go unnoticed by the adults in the house. They'd occasionally tease the two about getting married and having _babies_ one day. Sora was even a little convinced that Leon and Rinoa were part of some cult where they let their children and relatives get married off, not that Sora had a problem with getting married with Kairi, no. He never said it out loud though.

Their only form of closeness was running, pouncing, and choking. In that order.

Was it love? Of course you were supposed to love your cousins. But Sora didn't feel it to be the reason.

Was it hate? They hated each other ever since they reached the age of fifteen. But as the saying goes there's a fine line between hate and love.

So was it…I don't know…destiny? No comment.

...

Alright, first chapter is finished. Please R&R! Sorry if it wasn't that good, it's my first story. Next chapter will be posted before or maybe after Thanksgiving. Thank you and have a good day!

-ScattereD59DreamS


	2. S C H O O L

Next chapter is up! I'll be updating stories faster if I get more reviews. So if you want to read more, you should review! Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Square Enix.

…

Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc…

The sound of the clock ticking has gotten the students more anticipated with each stroke of the long hand. The classroom was silent except for the occasional snore from the teacher and the agitated sighs from several students. They all sat there waiting for the bell to single the start of lunch. Some students sat there, reading their books just as the teacher told them to. Some sat passing notes to each other throwing casual glances to the teacher making sure he didn't suddenly awaken to see them passing their notes. Some just sat there as others whispered with each other.

One particular person sat there with his right hand propping up his face as he stared with a bored expression on his face out the window. Sora wasn't usually like this, in any other class he was the class clown or the guy who can't sit still, he still got good grades though. But in this class he wasn't.

Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc…

He didn't need to get any attention in this class, heck he didn't want any attention from _anyone_ in the whole school! He only wanted attention from a certain red head he lives with and too bad she wasn't in his class right now. If she was, he would be passing rude notes to her as he watched with amusement as she scribbled ferociously onto the piece of paper before throwing back to him square in the face and then she'd giggle from the look the look he had and he'd grin at her. Then the next thing you know is that they'd be glaring at each other once again.

Plop.

Sora looked down at his desk and found a note folded in an all-to-familiar fashion. He looked to his right and glared at the blonde chocobo-haired teen that just looked back and nodded in his direction. The letter consisted of messy hand writing that read:

**Is Kai-Kai here 2day?**

**-Roxas**

Sora's left eye twitched as he stared at the pet name Roxas had for his girlfriend. Yes, Kairi and Roxas were dating ever since the start of high school. What a shocker…sarcasm would most perfectly fit into that statement. He asked her out during the second week of their freshmen year when she was on her cell phone making preparations with her friend, Selphie and she accepted without even giving a second thought to it then went back into her girl engrossing activity like nothing ever happened.

Their girlfriend-boyfriend relationship was one of the _many_ things stopping Sora from ever having a _chance_ with Kairi, that and the whole cousin thing.

**Yes, ****KAIRI**** is here today.**

'_Stupid idiotic pet name…' _Sora didn't bother writing his name as he made sure to underline 'Kairi' three times to indicate that Roxas should really cease to calling her that if he knew what was good for him. Sora rudely threw it back making sure to exert as little energy onto his throw as possible. Roxas had to lean over a far distance in order for him to successfully grab the letter while almost falling off his seat.

Sora frowned at himself as guilt swam over his features and looked away, _'Okay, I know I'm being a mean obnoxious jerk but, I can't help myself when someone's trying to steel Kairi from me—not that I ever had her in the first place!...Aw god, I sound so selfish!'_

BRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!

Finally the lunch bell rang signaling the students to start gorging themselves on…ew…cafeteria food. Not that all cafeteria food are bad, especially on Muffin Mondays, but anyway, back to the important things.

Sora quickly made his way to the cafeteria doors before more students started ravaging their way in. He looked around frantically searching for his friends since _Roxas_ and his group quickly occupied Sora's table. After looking around and standing like an idiot for about a minute he spotted Hayner waving him over like a lunatic, Sora smiled and made his way over.

"How's it going guys?" Sora greeted his current friends at the table. Hayner was the hothead of the group always trying to act the leader. Olette was the most studious always urging them into doing their homework. Pence, the average joe though he was a little chubby. Tidus and Wakka were the jocks always obsessed with Blitzball. Selphie was the sugar addict who was always hyper and never still. Riku, the stoic and quiet Senior his whole group looked up to. Last but not the least: Kairi…who doesn't appear to be there yet.

"Just the usual," Riku said this as he did a set of intricate hand shakes with Sora.

"Kairi isn't here yet," Selphie informed Sora as she noticed him looking around for someone. He looked at her and raised a brow, "I didn't ask if she was."

"Oh we know…" Olette trailed off, "…But you were thinking it." Hayner finished as the whole group smirked

Sora managed to keep a calm face as he furiously racked his brain for a come back, "Have you noticed that most couples these days always finish each others' sentences?" he asked two people in particular.

"We are not a couple!" Hayner and Olette barked in unison as it was their turn to get smirked at.

"And don't you go changing the subject what about you and Kairi?!"

"Ehem, Hayner I understand that you are to dumb to notice—"

"Hey!"

"But, Kairi is going out with **R-Roxas**. Not me. And I'm pretty sure Kairi values the concept of love too much to be unfaithful." Sora let venom drip from his voice while saying the name 'Roxas' before he went back to his old happy self and gave himself a pat on the back in his mind for his fine choice of words he had displayed.

A clapping sound was heard as Riku and Selphie gave him applause, "Nice choice of words Sora, except there's one downside to that statement…at least for you anyway."

Sora's eyes lowered as well as his voice, "What do you mean?"

"Oh just pointing out that when you say she values the concept of love too much and that involves Roxas, do you mean she _actually_ **loves** him?" Riku smirked as Sora scowled deeply he knew he hit a soft spot right there.

Sora closed his eyes and looked away he knew this was Riku just toying with his emotions, always trying to make him blurt out something secretive by hitting a very soft and sensitive spot in Sora's heart which was actually believing that Kairi loved someone else which was Roxas. Not him. Nope. Not Sora.

Ugh…he cringed to himself as he computed the predicament at hand.

'_So if Roxas was going out with Kairi that meant that he has about 30% in her life, 20% being friends and family _(Oh the horror! He fell under that category!)_, 40% being education, and the last 10% percent being her other girlish essential necessities.' _He really was troubled about this situation to actually calculate the possibilities, and let me tell you this: Sora was no math whiz.

As Sora was still screaming kingdom come in his head, Kairi approached the table with her normal happy expression. The whole table watched her curiously as she took a seat next to Sora, "What?" she asked, clueless as the others immediately went back to talking about unimportant matters.

She turned to look at Sora as she quickly noticed how cute he was with his eyebrows knitted together in confusion with a pout evident on his face. She decided to break her stare before anyone else noticed, "Thinking too hard I see?" she questioned with a smirk as Sora snapped out of his thoughts by her familiar and oh-so-angelic voice.

"Huh?" she can't help but marvel at how cute he sounded.

"Exactly."

"Hey babe." A voice said from behind as they wrapped their arms around Kairi's shoulder causing her to jump a little. Sora's blood started boiling with hatred as everyone at the table immediately glared when they saw who it was.

"You're not welcome here!" Hayner barked at Roxas and his gang who stood behind clearly amused. Hayner, Olette, and Pence used to be really close to Roxas until Roxas joined a band called 'The Thirteenth Order' and he started acting bad to them and giving them harsh treatment. Sora quickly accepted them not because they all share a dislike towards Roxas (Sora had the most hatred for him) but because he believed that a friend should never be left behind or treated that way. So you see, Sora was really nice guy.

Roxas ignored him and whispered into Kairi's ear, "Let's ditch these dumbasses," he made sure to whisper it loud enough for Sora to hear.

Kairi had to try so hard not to roll her eyes and turn around and slap him.

God she hated him sometimes. Most of the time. All the time. Nyeh,,,whatever.

She turned around with a sweet expression on her face, "No thanks, Roxie!"

"But—"she quickly placed a kiss on his lips to shut him up, "Maybe some other time?"

He nodded still a little dazed and then left with his friends commenting him on his catch.

Olette and Selphie shook their heads disapprovingly and Kairi glared at them before they could start one of their 'conversations' that were not allowed to be said in public especially around _boys_. 'Later' she mouthed at them and they nodded.

Sora glared at Roxas the whole time until he left the cafeteria. His blood was boiling and he needed to cool down. But having Kairi turn to him with a worried expression and ask if he was okay was enough to keep his temperature normal for the day.

…

This chapter, I have to admit was BO—RING! Sorry if you agree with me. Please review if you want the next chapter fast or else I'm going to have to update really _slowly_.

Please R&R

-ScattereD59DreamS


	3. I C E C R E A M

Hey, you're in luck! Next chapter's up! It was supposed to be posted yesterday but my internet was down.

Disclaimer: I do not own the property of Square Enix but I wish I did.

…

"Bye! Have a good week end!" the whole group departed their separate ways to their homes as they waved and bid each other adieu. Each excited to get home and carry on their plans for the week end.

Sora and Kairi continued to trudge through the neighborhood to get to their home. Kairi lead the way while Sora walked sluggishly behind. Sora gazed at the figure before him as she turned her head to the side to watch a bunch of children play kickball with each other on their front lawn. He studied her features and found a frown gracing her soft lips causing him to frown too.

Kairi sighed and turned her head to face forward again. When has it been since she was truly happy just like those little children? She envied them. Children were always so care free and bubbly they never had any doubts and sorrow in their lives. She wished she was a child again so she can be happy. So _they_ can be happy once more.

Kairi was started when Sora appeared beside her and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a direction, "Uh…Sora? The house is that way," she pointed a slender finger north where their home was almost in sight.

He didn't bother to look back at her, "I'm taking you for some ice cream—"only then he looked back at her with a raised eyebrow, "You want some right?"

She blinked rapidly at his sudden offer with a look of disbelief, _'Sora offering to buy me ice cream? This must be a dream…'_ "Well?" he asked with a little impatience in his voice.

She quickly nodded with a little uncertainty before he started to get annoyed.

The walk was…pleasant to say the least. That was until Kairi noticed something warm and inviting clutched around her hand. She looked down and blushed to see that Sora's hand was still holding hers and what's worst was that he didn't seem to be letting go any time soon, but then again, neither was she.

How 'im-buh-na-riss-ing'! She thought that maybe he didn't seem to notice so why should she notice right? So if she didn't notice then she shouldn't take her hand away because if she did he would notice that she noticed what had been noticed. So the safest way to play it is to not notice, or at least pretend to. Confused?

Meanwhile Sora was trying to stop the growing heat rising in his cheeks as he closed his eyes with a scowl in annoyance. He was relieved that Kairi was walking behind him or else he'd fall right on the spot and die of embarrassment and **denial**.

'_Calm down Sora, it's just hand holding. You've held other girls' hands before right?...Oh god, no." _He had never held a girl's hand besides his mom's of course. Not that he'd just hold _anyone's _hand, no. He just needed a way to calm himself down with something that had happened to him through experience, too bad that didn't work. Sora is really picky when it comes to ever getting strong 'feelings' for someone and Kairi blows away all the requirements like it was just dust in the wind.

They both sighed simultaneously as they saw the ice cream parlor approaching but they both dared not to look each other. Sora decided to break the ice before they both died of the awkward quietness hanging in the air, "What flavor do you want?" Kairi's thoughts instantly went to Roxas and how he always chose to buy her a sea salt ice cream not even bothering to ask what she wanted because seriously, she was tired of it. Sure it tasted good and all, but it was getting **old**.

"Chocolate," she instantly answered as she recalled those sweet days when she and Sora used to sit down in front of the television screen and eat a whole tub of chocolate flavored ice cream.

"That makes two of us then." Sora quietly told her to wait near a bench while he goes and buys the frozen cream from above. Her palm immediately felt cold and empty.

Kairi waited patiently and glanced inside the parlor to see that Sora was the fourth in line from the counter. She looked to her right and her mouth instantly fell in shock at the sight in front of her. Hayner and Olette were strolling down the side walk, hand-in-hand, and with one ice cream cone. And, no they didn't buy two of them.

She quickly turned back to face the parlor before any of the two rendezvous teens recognized her. She smiled a sweet smile but with an evil glint in her eyes. This was major 'gossip with friends and friends only' material. She needed details. Kairi, Selphie, and Olette did gossip, yes. After all it is a part of a females bare necessities but she wasn't like the type to spread around rumors. They only gossiped to themselves and about each other and their other close friends but never about people they didn't know, they weren't like that t least most two of them weren't, cough—Selphie.

Kairi looked up when she heard the ice cream parlor door open and there came Sora with the delicate gifts from above. Sora raised a brow at her because of the evil glint in her eyes, he had to admit though she did look rather appealing.

Before his teen age mind could further proceed he decided to set it at the only thing that could distract him, an insult, "What got into your system?" he asked with a smirk. Okay, that was a bad one but he had to think fast.

She looked at him and sensed a challenge coming, "Oh, nothing." Such a simple come back that could even leave Sora breathless

Now _that_ caught him off guard. He always expected her to bark back at him so he could retort and they would continue arguing over and over again, but this, this was something else.

He didn't know what to do or what to say so he stood there quietly under those confident and expecting violet eyes, but nothing came.

"Thank you!" she grabbed her ice cream cone from his hand with a sing-song voice and smiled victoriously and walked ahead leaving him standing there like a fool.

He hated her cocky ways and yet he loved it.

She turned around and smiled at him, "Come on you lazy bum!"

Yes, even sworn enemies have their moments.

She waited for him until he fell into step with her and they both continued walking and licking happily on their childhood memories. She would always wait for him, even through the hardest times. She just had to be patient and lend him a helping hand.

…

This was a pretty pointless chapter but still fun to write. I just wanted to show you guys what kind of relationship they have with each other and I believe you find it to be one word: Awkward. But still there are other key points in later chapters. Please review if you want the next chapter soon! PLEASE!...Thanks for reading!

--ScattereD59DreamS


	4. G I R L T A L K

You guys are lucky I update fast. What's that? You want to find a way to make it up to me? Okay I'll help you out…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the story and other stuff that I am going to forget to mention.

…

DING DONG

"I got it!" two voices exclaimed in unison as pounding of feet were heard throughout the virtuous household.

Kairi quickly pounded down the stairs to see Sora running towards the front door, "Oh, no you don't!" she gave one big leap and bombarded onto Sora's back causing them both to collapse onto the ground with Kairi on top and Sora flat on his stomach on the marble floor. She seemed to marvel at how their bodies fit together perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle.

Sora groaned onto the floor and propped up his head using an arm, "Do we have to go through this _every time_ someone's at the door?" he asked with false annoyance and with quietly loving the close contact.

"Yes." Kairi simply replied as she shuffled to her feet and headed to the front door as Sora slowly got up, rejoicing in his mind while a quire in the background was heard singing 'Hallelujah'…yes, hallelujah indeed.

Kairi swung the door open as Sora made it to her side, "Hey guys! Pool's out back!" the whole gang was at their doorstep wearing their bathing suits and carrying their bags.

"Geez Kairi, you don't have to tell them where it is _every time_, it's not like they never came over before," Sora stated as the two slowly turned their heads to each other and started a glaring contest.

"Got to hell"

"I don't have to, seeing as that you're here with me; I'd say I'm already in it."

"Oh, and like I'd ever say having you here is pure bliss," Kairi stated with harsh sarcasm.

"Exactly, you wouldn't say it out loud though, "Sora smirked seeing the damage he had caused while the gang, still waiting to be invited in, laughed at the pair's usual antics. This went on for about a god ten minutes.

"Well maybe if you weren't so—"

"GUYS!" Sora and Kairi quieted immediately from the sudden outburst of their friends. The two stared ahead at their friends who stood there looking at them expectantly, "Well? Aren't you going to invite us in?"

They nodded dumbly as they made way for the whole group to head out back. The guys immediately headed for the pool as the girls informed them that they would be changing into their bathing suits as Hayner interjected, "Aren't you already wearing—OW!" a slap at the back of the head from Olette was enough to shut him up.

"CANON BALL!" there was a big splash as water emanated in giant droplets from the pool. Hayner resurfaced from underwater as he grinned at his soaked and glaring friends.

"You almost got the burgers wet…" Pence mumbled placing more patties onto the grill. Tidus and Wakka were throwing around a blitzball. Riku took his normal spot on the lifeguard stand, ready to save any damsel in drowning distress as Sora was floating on his back on the water with his hands behind his head like the lazy old lovable oaf he is.

"Where are those girls?" Sora wondered out lowed as Riku smirked.

"Yeah I know, I can't wait to see them in a bikini, especially Kairi."

Sora glared daggers at him from under his sun visor but didn't show any other for of loathing so that Riku didn't have to know that made him angry.

Meanwhile the girls were in Kairi's room gossiping and giggling amongst their inner circle.

"He was so nervous during our date that his hands started to tremble against mine!" Olette giggled immediately along with Kairi and Selphie, "Then he walked me home and he _kissed _me!" Selphie squealed as Kairi grinned at her friend, "You two are so cute together."

"Thanks!...So, Kairi…anything interesting happen yesterday after school?" Kairi turned her head to see her two friends grinning at her like two Cheshire cats.

"Uh, no…guys…g-guys you're scaring me," her eyes darted between the two nervously as they backed her up onto the wall.

Kairi cringed as they both raised a finger and pointed to her accusingly, "We saw you—actually, Olette saw you then she told me that you were on a date with Sora!" Selphie poked Kairi on the tip of her nose and grinned wider.

Kairi's eyes lowered as she successfully fought the heat from growing onto her cheeks, she'd already know how to control it because Olette and Selphie have done this to her so many times.

Kairi pushed pass in between them and sat at the foot of her bed, "It wasn't a date we _just_ went for some ice cream," she stated matter-of-factly.

"And me and Hayner _just_ bought ice cream on our date," Olette replied with humor and confidence in her voice.

"W-well…well, you guys only bought one! Sora and I had one for both of us!"

"Why does it matter how many ice cream cones you had in order to tell if it was a date?"

"That's exactly what I mean!"

Olette huffed in annoyance as they all quieted down to think about another subject and then Selphie spoke up, "Oh yeah, why are you still going out with Roxas, I dislike him—I wouldn't say hate because I am too nice of a person, but why in the world are you still dating him?!" This wasn't a surprise to any of the two other girls who sat in the pink-filled room. Selphie would always have a monologue about how much she _disliked_ Roxas. Though no one knows why she hat—_disliked_ him so much.

"Yeah Kairi, I mean it's pretty obvious you don't like him _that _much and still be together with him for what two—three years?" Olette inquired as she looked at Kairi for her answer. It wasn't all true, _most_ of it, yeah, but it wasn't _all_ true. She liked Roxas as a friend and nothing more and that was the truth. Every possible reason Olette could throw at her about not dating Roxas anymore needn't be explained because Kairi knew them. _Every _single freaking reason as to why she should end their relationship and heck, she even agreed to those reasons! Every 1,267—or was it 1,268?—reasons, but whose counting?

"You guys don't understand—"

"Oh mother of earth! We'd rather see you and Sora together!"

"Oh god, how many times do I have to say it?!—Sora and I are _related_. Cousins, relatives, we have the same blood! R-E-L-A-T-E-D!" Kairi glared towards her two persistent friends.

Selphie stepped up and glared right back, "There is no way in hell you two can be re-rea-reb—" Kairi rolled her eyes, "RELATED!" "—related! You two would make the perfectest—" "There is no such word," Olette quickly added "—the best couple ever!" Oh god, Kairi rolled her eyes once again and fell onto her soft, comfortable bed. First they were arguing with her and now they were trying to play matchmaker.

All was silent as the girls listened to the distant laughter of the boys at back. Olette and Selphie sat on the edge of Kairi's bed, "Look Kairi, we're not trying to tell you who to date, we're your friends and we're worried about you. We want you to deserve better—no offense to Roxas though he's an…okay guy." Selphie said to her in a soothing manner.

"We just want to help find the right guy for you. You know your _one in a million_." Olette stated as Selphie giggled quietly at her cheesiness for words receiving a death glare from the brunette.

Kairi sat up and smiled at both of them, "Thanks guys." They both nodded showing comprehension.

"So why don't you want to break up with Roxas again?" Selphie asked out of the blue receiving another look from Olette.

"Kairi, you don't—"

"No, it's okay Olette. I haven't told you two this before but…the reason that I haven't broken up with Roxas yet, and hell I would if I could but I can't, is that he's just something I can never have."

"A boyfriend?" Selphie inquired stupidly.

"Kairi, you can get any guy you want out there!"

"Not _every _guy, "Kairi muttered under her breath which seemed to go unnoticed by Olette.

"You're beautiful, smart, talented, and caring. Any guy would want to be with you!" Olette urged the auburn haired girl.

"That's just it. I don't want to be with just _any_ guy! Roxas is sort of something I can never have…"

"What are you talking about Kairi? You have Roxas! You're going out with him!"

"No! I—it's just…argh! It's so hard to explain!"

"Go ahead take your time."

"It's not him that I can never have, it's what he is, what he has in him that I can never have…"

"So, you're saying…uh…you want to be _like_ him?"

"No!" Kairi started getting more frustrated in this situation. How can she tell them what she wanted without making it to obvious at who she wanted, then again it wouldn't really matter because they very _well_ knew but they just didn't know they were right, "He just reminds me of something I can't have, so I just want to hold on to him for a while longer. I know one day I'd get over it and it'd be the end of us."

The two friends patted her back comfortingly as though they understood, which they did, but not in the way of understanding _what _she wanted or it would be better worded as: _who_ she wanted.

She wanted someone she couldn't have, was that just destiny playing its part? No. Destiny in this part played its unexpected role.

…

I got it! You can make it up to me by reviewing more! LOL. This chapter was kind of confusing me on how to word out Kairi's thoughts, but hey, I got it down! Next chapter would still be in the same setting as it was in here, though it's just a different script.

Hint for next chapter: They're going to have FUN! Wow that pretty much sums it up because, you know…they are _just_ going to have fun, just fun I guess.

Please review!


	5. F U N

Sora sighed as he looked up at the clear blue infinite sky. He layed back in the cool water with a blasé expression on his face, god he was bored out of his wits, funny how his personality only lit up when Kairi was around. But she wasn't there right now, probably 'girl-talking' with Olette and Selphie and he was here…without her…bored with nothing else to do but wait for her to walk through the back door angelically with the graceful smile and the natural bounce in her hair every time she takes a step.

Pathetic.

To hell with his ability to memorize each and every tiny detail about her! But, sometimes it comes in handy when he was 'under the weather'. It'd seem like she was really there with him then Kairi would walk in on his little hallucinations and make fun of him about talking to himself.

He smiled as he remembered the many satisfying arguments he had with her. Just as he was reminiscing he heard the back door open and cat calls filled the air around him. He abruptly sat up and planted his feet at the bottom of the pool and turned to the source that started all the cat calls.

What he saw blinded his vision, or wait. That was just the sunlight but the saying could most likely fit into this situation in a good way a very, _very _good way. There was Kairi walking behind Olette and Selphie (who he just ignored completely even in their revealing bikinis, because you know, he really didn't care.) timidly.

OH. MY. GOD.

She was wearing a two piece pink bikini designed with several red and white stars and _extremely_ thin straps. Extremely thin that you can cut them in half with one snap from a pair of scissors and then they'd fall off and—_'This is no time to be acting like a total teenager Sora!'_

His eyes started to betray him as he continued to stare at her delicate frame. He'd never seen Kairi wear a two piece, other times when they swam in the pool she either wore a one piece or just a shirt and shorts, this…_this_ was once-in-a-life-time. His eyes hurt real badly and he thought he might go blind but he'd rather stare—he didn't want to seem like a pervert in any way. He just thought she looked…_nice_—oh hell she looked _breathtaking_! No he wasn't staring at her chest and _other_ womanly parts, her eyes caught all of his attention. They were its normal violet shade that he loved and when he caught her eyes, they seemed to light up with a spark…_interesting_.

She smiled at him timidly and her smile seemed contagious because he immediately smiled back causing her to blush but Sora didn't seem to notice because he was still staring into her eyes.

The others seemed to notice this, "Alright you two stop staring and let's have some FUN!" Riku called out as he jumped from the lifeguard stand and into the pool. When he resurfaced he noticed Selphie and Olette glaring at him for ruining such a _romantic_ moment.

All went well as they splashed at each other and threw around the blitzball. They decided to play games and started off playing Marco-Polo. The game started to get boring as Tidus calling out 'Marco' and everyone else replied 'Polo' but he didn't seem to tag anyone else in the passed 26 minutes.

"What do you guys want to play next?"

"CHICKEN!" it was Selphie who immediately suggested it and quickly swam over to Riku as if claiming him as her partner. Hayner quickly swam by Olette's side and beamed.

"Sora!" he turned to the sound of his name and almost lost his balance in the water because of the sudden added weight on his back.

Legs were at his sides as arms were wrapped around his neck he turned to see Kairi on his back with a look of determination. He immediately blushed feeling every curve of her body on his back.

"Let's beat these idiots!" she called to him with determination as he smirked at the rest and nodded to her. She couldn't resist a challenge and neither could he.

Sora noticed the others smirking at them getting a little _too_ comfortable and quickly said, "Okay, okay! At least let me get in position and you get onto my shoulders! Geez, Kairi I thought you knew the rules to the game!" She pouted when she heard this and he grinned at her causing her to grin back because of seeing him all happy.

They all got into their positions: Selphie on Riku, Olette on Hayner, and Kairi on Sora. Tidus and Wakka didn't want to be involved in the game because, as stated by them both: "There's no way I'm being partners with _him_!" since there were no other girls left. Pence took his usual job as the referee.

Pence blew a loud whistle through his lips and caught all their attentions, "The rules are simple, the first to get the two other pairs knocked off balanced and into the water wins!" Tidus and Wakka started the chorus of the cat calls as all the participants stared down at each other.

"Ready to get served?"

"Bring it!"

"Oh, it's been brought!"

Threats and 'friendly' good luck comments filled the air as the height of anticipation grew greater and greater with each word.

"Come on! Hurry up already!" the 'audience' called from the poolside.

"On the count of three!"

"Hold on tight Hayner!" Olette said as Hayner's grip tightened around her leg.

One…

"Riku, excuse my French but, let's beat these assholes!" Riku smirked at Selphie's remark.

Two…

"We can do this Sora" Kairi said barely above a whisper but was enough for Sora to hear. Even the simplest words said by her can get his adrenaline pumping. Determination and _of course _teamwork were all they needed to win this.

Three…

"KILL!!" Pence quickly waved his hand over for the 'fight' to begin, "I mean, FIGHT!"

The three girls had their hands clasped together and the three pairs formed a triangle in the water. Riku decided to play a dirty move and kicked Hayner right in the groin. He bent over in pain and Riku almost lost his balance because of that one kick. Sora and Kairi gained the upper hand as the two boys were still trying to recover.

"Come on Kairi! You can beat the shit out of them just put some muscle into it!" Sora grip on her legs tightened as she reached forward to push the other two girls further.

Hayner and Riku quickly regained their balance and Olette and Selphie, seeing that Kairi and Sora were almost going to claim victory, decided to set aside their competitive differences and ganged up on them in the midst of the battle.

"Hey! No fair!" Sora called out to the four smirking teens.

"Who said we had to be fair?" Riku questioned as his smirk grinned wider.

The game eventually ended when the girls lost their balance and the guys slipped causing every one to fall into the water. They resurfaced, laughing and coughing heavily. Sora turned his head rapidly and found that Kairi was no where in sight. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him vigorously underwater. Sora never noticed how deep the pool was before until now. He opened his eyes and saw Kairi grinning cheekily at him and she swam towards the surface. Wow, she must have a good lung capacity to stay underwater that long. Great lung capacity, to be able to go without breathing for a _long _while, wow. That sounded so wrong and yet so _right_ in _so many_ ways.

Sora blushed a shade of red as he thought of this and made a grab for Kairi's waist and pulled her back down as he resurfaced. He looked to his right and saw Kairi just in time surfacing with a pout on her face, "Sora!" she put her palm over his head and dunked it underwater. This immediately resulted into a dunking contest between the two as the others watched with amusement.

The time flew by fast as it was now twilight. The gang has gotten out of the pool a while ago because of a remark from Oette, "I don't want to look like an old dried up prune!" hearing this, the girls immediately rushed out of the pool while the guys whined in defiance.

"Looks like we better get going guys," it was Hayner who said this as the others nodded with agreement.

Sora followed them to the back gate as they said their regular goodbyes. He sighed with a small smile on his face and spotted Kairi on the swing chair looking up hypnotized by the sky.

He walked towards her quietly and sat down next to her. They both sat there in a comfortable silence looking up at the star-scattered sky. After a while Sora looked at her, "We should head inside now."

"Not yet, I want to stay out here for a while longer," Kairi still stared with extreme interest at the sky without breaking her gaze to look at him. Oh how he envied the sky, if only she looked at him that way. He sighed with jealousy.

Finally Kairi did look at him, "You can go if you want to, you don't have to wait for me."

His eyes widened a little at her misunderstanding, "No it's not that! It's, uh…I don't mind staying here for a while…"

She smiled at his response and turned her attention back to the ever darkening sky. This time he stopped himself from sighing before she thought wrong again.

A long while later, Kairi's head was on his shoulder as she slept soundly and breathed in his scent This time it was okay for Sora to sigh happily as he leaned his head on hers. While the two slept soundly, a twinkle was seen in the night sky. A tail blazed behind it as it fell slowly southward, ah yes, a wishing star.

'_I wish we could always be together forever…"_

In this night joy and merriment, where these two longing teens sleep, a wish of a lifetime was made.

…

I'm finally done! Sorry it took longer than I thought! School is such a _drag_! My apologies I kinda got lazy in the end, yeah sorry. It might take me a wwhile to update the next chapter because I'm thinking up a plot for a Sokai Christmas special. Stay intoned! Thanks for reading and please REVIEW! Thank you.


End file.
